Durulon Keep
Durulon Keep To do * Origin/Backstory * Reason for being there * Why inaccessible by air * Piranado * Dry/Flood cycle reason * Leader/Guardians * Wildlife * Layout Location/Environment Far to the south of Meroldim another orb of restriction is found. Below it a small keep with limited room of freedom for its inhabitants is found for the orb is but a small one compared to the one above Merilon. A keep was founded there by the name of Durulon. Made of thick stone walls filled with murder holes and the like to defend itself from the local fauna. This is necessary as the orbs lowest restriction zone is level 4. Inside the keep however it’s regarded as a level 0-3 depending on where you are. This tends not to be a problem for those who reside there as it takes either a great level of skill and durability to even get there or to be born and raised in its harsh conditions.' ' Outside the keep the environments vary regularly; at one point in time it’s a barren landscape pitted with holes that are usually about a meter wide but there are larger ones amongst them. At other times the landscape is flooded with muddy water deep enough for a reasonable sized ship to sail through. With the latter environmental condition in mind the keep was built on a large slab of rock high enough that it is flooded. Several more smaller rocks like those can be spotted in the distance although only a small amount of them will not get flooded completely. Others still pose danger for ships, especially those who are only just below water level due to the near-zero transparency of the water. On the rocks that do not flood entirely small shelters and outposts are built. The rocks are smoothed out by centuries upon centuries of erosion yet rough where the water does not reach (often). Further away from the keep and its orb one will find that conditions get harsher rather quick. Within a mere 40 km the area is regarded as RR7 again. Origin The area hasn’t always been this inaccessible. Once a caravan managed to make it’s way there still mostly intact. In those times the area was more peaceful although still regarded as a solid RR5. The purpose of this people was to create a somewhat habitable place in the middle of nowhere. It wasn’t just any place however as an Orb of Restriction was detected in this area. Not a powerful one but the only one in a very large zone. It was decided in Merilon that it would be wise to take the opportunity and create a small but safe haven there. It could serve as a resting point for the more extreme endeavours in that rough direction. Inhabitants Generally you’ll see a sturdy lot walk around Durulon Keep. Each and every person there hardened by their life at the keep. Most of the folk there was either part of the original caravan that founded the keep or descendants thereof. Category:Meroldim Category:City